When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom'
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Two lovers separated. Now they meet up again under upsetting terms. Pairings: YxYY


**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!**

I only own one of the characters. Warning: No millennium items or anicent spirits

* * *

Nightmare looked on with sad eyes. This 17 year old had dark amethyst/crimson eyes; long black hair was in a high ponytail and dark purple bangs framed her tan face. She was wearing faded jeans with holes in the knees and a red tub top. Her brother, Yami, was busy hugging his love very tight. Her family was moving to Domino, Japan because their father got a new business job at some company called KaibaCorp. She was going to miss Tokyo so much.

Hearing her parents yelling at them from across the street for them to hurry up, awoke her out of her thoughts. She went over and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. He was at least two inches shorter and had wild tri-colored hair; his eyes were crimson like his father. "Time to go."

Yami pulled away and looked up at his sister. "Can we have a minute alone."

Nightmare smiled. "I'll distract them." She hurried across the street.

Yami looked down at his little love. His lover was 3 inches shorter then him and also had wild tri-colored hair; his eyes were amethyst and beautiful. "I promise I'll call or write everyday. Ok Yugi?"

Yugi sniffed and wiped his tears away. "It's not fair. We've only been dating for 3 months and now you have to leave."

"I can't help it. My dad got a new job."

"I want to come."

Yami shook his head. "No, your parents would miss you too much."

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck again as more tears theaten to fall. "Promise you won't fall for someone at your new school."

Yami leaned down and gave him one last kiss, before pulling away. "I never love another like you. I'll come visit next summer."

Yugi frowned. "It will be weird starting Junior year without you. We've been going to school together sense pre-school."

Yami laughed and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry you'll be fine."

He turned and headed across the street. Yugi looked on as Yami and Nightmare got into the moving van with their parents. As they pulled out onto the streets Yugi saw the two wave and he in turned waved back. He watched the van till it was out of site. Tears fell faster, nothing would be the same.

* * *

4 months later Yami sat at his desk, bored out of his mind. School just wasn't the same without Yugi. The teacher went on and on and on about some stupid war that happen too far back to remember. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly looked to see a text message from Yugi. With a smile he opened the message while the teacher wasn't looking.

_Hey_

Yami typed back. _Hey_

He waited a few minutes till he got another one. _Miss you so much! _

Yami smiled, but then hear someone clear their thoat. He looked up to see the teacher.

"I believe I must be boring Mr. Akana today."

Yami quickly put his phone away and rubbed the back of his head. "No you weren't sir."

The teacher still didn't look happy. "Office Mr. Akana."

Yami sighed and grabbed his things and left. He headed to his locker to put his things away before going to the office. If Yugi was in his class he wouldn't have to text him all the time and get in trouble. This was the fourth time this month he was sent to the office, by the same teacher.

After an hour in the office, the principal just sent him home for some rest. His mind just was not on the school work. For fear of getting in trouble with his parents he went to the park instead. The Cherry trees were no longer in bloom because of the upcoming winter. He hugged himself as the wind blew and sat himself on the bench. He took out a picture of him and Yugi under a full bloomed Cherry tree. Cherry trees were always their home no matter what. Pulling out his ipod he put it on the song Yugi liked; it was called 'Pocket Full of Sunshine.'

I got a pocket,  
got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh.oh,oh  
Do what you want,  
but you never gonna break me,  
sticks and stone are never gonna shake me  
oh,oh,oh

Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (a hiding place)

I got pocket,  
Got a pocket full of sunshine  
I got a love that knows that it's all mine  
oh,oh,oh

Wish that you could,  
but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me  
oh,oh,oh

There's a place that I go  
That nobody knows  
Where the rivers flow  
And I call it home  
And there's no more lies  
And darkness is light  
And nobody cries  
there's only butterflies

The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

The sun's on my side  
Take me for a ride  
I smile up to the sky  
I know I'll be alright

Tears came to his eyes as he thought of Yugi. Yugi was everything he wasn't. They completed each other and Yami just wanted to run back to him so badly.

* * *

Yugi sat on the train to Domino, tears falling down his face. Within a eight months he had lost his love and his parents. He came home to find his parents on the floor in a puddle of blood. Police had no idea what had happen, but decided to send Yugi to his grandfather's. Yugi was a little happy, because Yami lived in Domino and hopefully they would meet again. He hadn't dared call Yami, because if he did see Yami he wanted to surprise him.

The train came to a stop and Yugi got off. His grandfather stood outside the train station and took Yugi into his arms as more tears fell.

* * *

Yami sat in his stupid history class. This time he was listening to the teacher, because for once Yugi had not texted him; which was weird. The teacher handed out a worksheet and he started to work on it. After he was done, he took it to the teacher, grabbed his things, then left the room. The teacher called him back, but Yami didn't listen. Something was not right.

* * *

Yami sat down on the park bench and held his phone in his hands. He keep thinking about calling Yugi, but wasn't sure. He stared up at the Cherry tree that had yet to bloom. It was now spring time and all around him Cherry trees were showing off their beautiful pink blossoms. Getting brave, he dialed Yugi's number, then put the phone to his ear. As it rang, he could hear another cell phone ring near by. It was very weird to say the least. He got up and looked behind the unbloom Cherry tree and was shocked to see his beloved.

Yugi was leaning against the tree asleep. He had tear stained marks on his cheeks. Yami kneeled down next to him and hung up his own phone; putting it away in his pocket. He slowly reached out and shook Yugi lightly on the shoulder.

Yugi's amethyst eyes slowly opened and looked at Yami. "Yami?"

Yami smiled. "Yea it's me. What are you doing here?"

Yugi's eyes opened wide and he wrapped his arms around Yami tightly. "Oh I have missed you so much."

Yami was a little shocked, but hugged Yugi back. "Yugi why are you here?"

Yugi started to cry again. "My parents are dead!" He rubbed his face in Yami's shirt to wipe the tears away. "I came here to live with my grandfather."

Yami felt a few tears come to his eyes. Yugi's parents were like second parents to him. "I'm so sorry."

It was silence for the next few minutes till Yami helped Yugi to his feet. "I'm glad you're here. I have missed you so much."

Yugi smiled a little up at him. "I have missed you too."

Yami slowly leaned down and kissed Yugi lightly on the lips. He had missed kissing him. Yugi pushed against Yami's lips trying to get Yami to deepen the kiss.

As the two kiss neither saw that the dead Cherry tree had bloomed it's beautiful colors.

Love really was still alive in the two and now they were together for good.

* * *

11 years later a 26 year old Yugi Mutou sat on a blanket under the same Cherry tree. He was watching his beloved play with their 12 year old daughter and 4 year old son. The two had decided to adopt some childern after college. Their daughter had short black hair and brown eyes; her name was Bella. Their son had bright blond hair and green eyes; his name was Jonathan. Yami was pushing the two of them on the swings. He was now a top lawyer in Domino. Yugi got himself a job teaching history at Domino High. Yami told him that he taught it way better then his boring teacher back when they were in High school. The two found themselves playing a lot of Teacher's Pet in the bedroom.

As the two childern swang, Yami headed back over to Yugi and took a seat next to him. "Miss me?"

Yugi laughed. "You know I did."

The two shared a kiss before Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest. "Beautiful day isn't it…."

"Not as beautiful as you." Yugi smiled up at Yami.

Cherry blossoms flowed softly to the ground around them. As long as their was Cherry trees love would always be in the air.

* * *

Sakura: Short and to the point. I decided to only make this a one-shot. I have already started too many stories and I need to work on Amethyst Angel

Yumi: Review!


End file.
